Margin For Error
by NickLaho
Summary: Giant ship called 1224 attacks.Team goes on mission but things don't happen as planned.


Chapter1:ZX-1 Destroyed  
  
Space Station ZX-1 sat in a stationary position over cornarian orbit.Captain William Joyner sat on the bridge.He glanced down at the clip board in front of him.Something about approving a fuel purchase.He checked yes and sighed his name.A youn meerkat looked nervously at his radar station.  
  
"Uh..uh sir?"  
  
Will looked up.  
  
"We have a huge venomain warship approaching and it sent a message."  
  
"Play it back."  
  
The meerkat pressed play and a middle aged lion appeared on the screen.  
  
"Give us 20 of your best scientists or die."This is venom warship 1224."  
  
Will studied it and thought for a second.If I decided to comply would they keep their word?He thought.No they would shoot anyway.  
  
"Send a message back."He said.Tell them to leave immediatly by law of cornaria."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The meerkat sent the message and awaited a reply.This time it was a live reply.  
  
"This is 1224,Surrender your scientists now or die!"  
  
"No i would rather die than surrender innocents over to you!"Will yelled.  
  
"So be it."  
  
There was a mumbling of voices over the com and then the screen went blank.  
  
"Sir the're locking in on us with their primary weapon!"  
  
Will looked over at the opposing ship.Its weapon armed and aimed directly at the bridge.Will stood up quickly and looked at his weapons engineer.  
  
"Fire all primary and secondary weapons now!"  
  
The squirrel didn't reply,he just pressed a series of buttons on the panel and 10 missles launched out of the bay.Will smiled at them as they approached 1224.His happiness would be short lived though.The missles exploded and when the fire settled the ship was unscathed.Will looked up in horror.  
  
"What do we have thats bigger?"  
  
"Nothing sir."Came a cold reply.  
  
1224 fired its primary weapon and a long curved ball of energy slammed into the ship.Will could see as the decks exploded row by row slowly approaching the bridge.  
  
"God help us."He wispered as the bridge exploded.  
  
Chapter2:GreatFox  
  
Fox and Falco were playing pool in the pool room.Falco grinned and took a shot at the 7ball.He watched it slide and his smile turned to a frown as the ball missed by a small fraction of a inch.  
  
Fox chuckled.Falco glared at him.Fox hit the ball and it went in.  
  
"I was always better at pool.He said.  
  
"Yeah but i bet higher,im not as scared as you."Falco shot back.  
  
"Fine then,i bet you 100 dollers that i'll win."Fox said.  
  
"Even better."Falco said cooly.  
  
Falco took the next shot and this time it went in.  
  
"Not so cocky now are you?"  
  
"You'll see."Fox said.  
  
There were 3 balls left the 4,7,and 8 balls.Fox shot the 4 into the middle pocket.  
  
Falco was getting a little nervious but didn't show it.He didn't say anything and shot the 7 in the far left pocket.  
  
"Ha."He said.One ball left."  
  
The game of 8ball was almost over with one ball remaining.Fox took his turn and shot the ball.It slid across the fuzzy table and just barely missed the right pocket.Fox gritted his teeth.  
  
"Looks like this game is mine."Falco said as he moved into shooting position.  
  
He missed and couldn't belive it.The shot was so easy but his nerviousness caught up with him.  
  
"Nope its my game."  
  
Fox shot the ball and it rolled strait for the middle left pocket.Fox smiled as it fell gently into the hole.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Falco was in a state of shock.  
  
"100 dollers down the drain."He said unhappily.  
  
"Pay up."Fox said.  
  
"Fine,here."He handed him the new 100 dollar bill.  
  
"Nice game?"Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah."Falco smiled.  
  
They walked off together down the hall.  
  
Slippy and peppy were watching the news on tv with great interest while fara was sleeping in the recliner.Falco and fox walked in.  
  
"Hi guys."Fox said.  
  
"Hi."Slippy and peppy said in unison.  
  
Fox went over and nelt next to the recliner.He rubbed faras face gently.  
  
"Fara?"He said softly.  
  
"Huh?"She awoke.  
  
"Hi."Fox said.  
  
"Who won the pool match?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Great,how much money did you bet on?"  
  
"100 dollars."  
  
"Great now maybe you could buy me jewelry with that 100 dollars."  
  
"With 100 dollars?More like 1500."Fox said with light sarcasm.  
  
"You know you havn't baught me any jewelry since we got married."  
  
"What were you thinking of?"  
  
"That bracelet on QVC home shopping network."  
  
"And how much is it?"  
  
"750.95 cents."  
  
Fox tried to keep his composure.  
  
"Hey its not 1500."Fara said.  
  
"What?I didn't say nothin."Fox insisted.  
  
"Yeah but you were thinking it."Fara shot back.Now leave me alone so i can sleep."  
  
"okay."Fox said smiling.  
  
Fox went and sat down and fara resumed her slumber.  
  
Chapter3:1224 attacks!  
  
The Greatfox shook wildly and fara was thrown from her bed in the middle of the night.  
  
"Fara!"Fox shouted from the hallway.  
  
"Im in here!"She yelled.  
  
Fox burst through the door and grabbed her up off the floor.  
  
"Were under attack get to your arwing."Fox yelled over the cracking sounds of metal.  
  
The greatfox was hit hard and couldn't last much longer at this rate of attack.Rob didn't even see it coming before it started shooting.Fox and fara managed to get to the hanger where the rest of the team waited.  
  
"Team take off--AHHHH!"  
  
The ship shook violently and threw everyone to the ground.Fox hit his head on the metal floor.  
  
"Ah shit!"He yelled in pain.To your arwings now!"  
  
The team complied to the best of their ability flying into space one by one.Fox was the last one out.The team started attacking the other ship.Its hull had no shield but was super thick.Fox flew underneath to find a weakness but one couldn't be found.  
  
"Rob!Take the greatfox out of firing range we'll be back soon!"Fox yelled.  
  
"Yes leutanant."  
  
The greatfox turned and flew out of range.The team continued fighting the enemy ship but it was hopeless.THe ship seemed unstoppable.The team gave up and flew away with the greatfox.They docked and fox sighed.He climbed out of his cockpit and jumped to the floor.He took a few steps.  
  
"Ow!"He said rubbing his head.  
  
He pulled his hands away and saw blood run through his fingers.Fara came running up.  
  
"Hey you okay?"She said.Let me see your head."  
  
She touched the cut.  
  
"Ow stop it!"  
  
"You should get that bandaged up its bleeding."  
  
"Okay i'll go over to medbay in a few."He said.  
  
The rest of the team came over.  
  
"You okay fox?"Peppy said.  
  
"Yeah im going over to medbay to get it bandaged up."  
  
"i'll go with you."Fara said.  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
"See you in a few minites guys."Fox said.  
  
"Yeah later."They said.  
  
Fox and fara left for medbay 1.They walked down the cold corridor down to the GreatFoxes personal docters office.Fox opened the door and found many people injured from the short violent battle.Fox got in line and fara stayed in the few rows of chairs on the other side of the room.  
  
Fox looked over to his right and saw a young officer with a badly cut arm.  
  
"You okay?"Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah but the bloodloss is making me lightheaded."He responded.  
  
"You should cover that up with some bandage,Here i'll get you some."  
  
Fox walked over to the shelf and picked up some medical bandage.He gave it to the officer.  
  
"Here."He said.  
  
"Thanks."The officer responded.  
  
The officer wrapped it around the cut and asked fox to tie it tight.  
  
"Okay,This will hurt."  
  
He squeezed the bandage and the officer groaned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
The line moved quickly and fox found himself to be the last one there.  
  
"Next."The docter said.  
  
Fox walked up and sat down.He yawned deeply and looked at the docter.  
  
"How bad is it?"He asked.  
  
"Not to bad but i'll have to put alcohol on it."  
  
Fox gritted his teeth as the the doctor poured some on.  
  
"sorry but its the best thing for a head wound."  
  
He bandaged it up and sent fox on his way.He walked over to fara.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Finnally lets go,im tired.  
  
"Me too."He yawned again.  
  
They walked down the hall to their quarters.Fara rubbed her muzzle on foxes shoulder.Fox put his keycard in and they walked in.They dressed into their sleeping clothes and layed on the bed.  
  
"You know i forgot to talk to the rest of the team tonight."Fox said.  
  
"Forget it,there probably sleeping too."  
  
"Yeah your right."This is actually the first time we've slept together you know."  
  
"i've waited for it for a long time."Fara said.  
  
She buried her muzzle in his chest and he kissed the top of her head.She hugged him and he put his arms around her.Within 5 minites they were asleep for a peachful night.  
  
Chapter4:Andosses plan  
  
Andross was up early around 5:30am.He had a meeting to go to for the next phase of plan 1224,or as andross liked to call it.He tried to look as professional as ever for the meeting.He collected his notes walked down the hall.He entered a room called STAFF MEETINGS with a half smile on his face.All of the other staff members were trying to act normal but some evil vibe came off the dememted ape.He came in and sat down and awaited for a member to speak up about current events.  
  
A dingo spoke,"Sir we have exellent news that Cornarian space station ZX-1 is destroyed."  
  
"That brightens my day already."Andross said with a happy evil tone."So what do you guys think we should do next?"  
  
"Sir i think that cornaria should feel our true power."Up until now they have not taken us very seriously."A official said.  
  
"Exellent idea,lets have 1224 sent a threat to cornaria stating that they have 2 days to give up their best scientists."Andross said.  
  
"Sir i think cornaria will not respont to that so easily,the odds are that they will underestimate us again."  
  
"Okay,if they say no then give them just a little taste of our power.How about we level a small town with our new ship the 1224."  
  
The group smiled.  
  
"Raise your hands if you agree."Andross ordered.  
  
They all raised their hands.And this time they didn't say it to gain androsses affection but because they really agreed with the plan.  
  
"Put the plan into effect."Andross said.  
  
"Yes sir."They responded happily.  
  
"This meeting is agurned."  
  
The greatfox docked at cornarias biggest and most populated airforce base.The landing buzzer sound telling everyone on board that they had landed.The buzzer awoke fox who nearly fell off the bed if it wasn't for fara holding him.Fox looked around quick for a second and then relaxed and took a deep breath.He looked at fara and smiled and then over to the clock.It read 6:00AM.  
  
"Fara?We've landed."  
  
"Huh...oh yeah,what time is it?"  
  
"6:00AM."  
  
"Im still tired."She whined.  
  
"Don't you want to find out about the attacking ship last night?"  
  
"I guess so but..i want to spend some time with you."  
  
"Today is going to be a long day.We have a lot of meetings to go through about that ship."Beleve me,i want some time alone with you too."  
  
Fara gave fox a quick kiss to the cheek and got up for another day.  
  
Chapter5:Mysterious ships and 80 fighters lost  
  
The team had assembled in a meeting with general pepper about the recent events at ZX-1.  
  
"So what was the man cause of the stations destruction?"Fox asked.  
  
"Venoms developed some kind of super laser that can obviously blow up stations as big as our biggest the ZX-1."Pepper explained.  
  
"Is there a weakness or way to disable it?"Slippy asked.  
  
"Yes,our reserchers have found that a machine inside venoms main base has the self destruct key."Pepper said.  
  
"So how are you going to get at it?"Fox asked.  
  
"We want you and your team to go in."  
  
Fox looked confused at general pepper.  
  
"Sir,were fighter pilots not agents like at the CSF."Fox explained.  
  
"You and your team needs to broaden your horizons,get new kinds of missions.It will open up more jobs and money for you."  
  
"were not trained to sneak into a base find a computer and blow up ship by hand."Peppy added.  
  
"You don't have to be trained,just use your instincts that what the're there for."  
  
Fox turned to his team."Maybe hes right,We need something new to work at."  
  
"im all for it."Falco said.  
  
"Fine its okay."Peppy said.  
  
"I don't know,it seems to dangerous."Slippy added.  
  
"General,slippy does have a point.Its the most dangerous place to be in lylat."Its the most heavily guarded base in all of lylat also."Fox said.  
  
"With your instincs fox you have a fighting chance to make it in and out alive."Pepper said.  
  
Fox thought for a second then awnsered."No ones more qualified than us right guys?"  
  
"Yeah i guess so."They said lightheartedly.  
  
"We'll take the job."Fox said.  
  
"Great,you leave in 5 hours."  
  
Fox and his team walked out to the lounge.THey all took resting positions in the room.  
  
"You sure we can do this fox?"Slippy asked.  
  
"Yeah im pretty sure that we'll make it."Everybody should prepare for this mission,its something new that we havn't done before."  
  
With that note they all left the room.  
  
On katina the news of the ZX-1's destruction hit really hard.Many of katinas fighters were stationed there,including some from Bill Grey's squadron.The Husky and Bulldog units were cut down to about 20 fighter instad of 100.Bill had lost many freinds and colleages in that short tragic battle.Bill was forced to shut down his units until he found suitable replacements.  
  
Bill was at home using his computer.It was going to be a long break from work and it was the only thing to do.He typed:  
  
Looking for replacement fighters for Husky and Bulldog units on katina.Call (630) 595-6318 for detailes and to set up appointment.  
  
-Bill Grey  
  
He was on a internet classfieds section looking for fighters to fill his squadron.All he could do now is wait for a call and hope he gets some good fighters.He shut down his computer and walked into his room.  
  
I wonder what fox is doing right now.He thought.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed zero.  
  
"Hello operator put a call throught to Cornaria at phone number (347) 764- 2317 please."  
  
"Please wait."The recording said.  
  
Bill tapped his leg in impacience until it dialed.He waited for an awnser and he got one.  
  
"Hello?"Other line said.  
  
"Is that you fox?"  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Nice to talk to you whats goin on?"  
  
"Have you heard about ZX-1?"  
  
"Yeah it sucks right?"  
  
"Yeah i lost 80 fighters up there."  
  
"What?"80 fighters!"  
  
"Yeah,they shut our squadron down until i can find replacements.I was wondering if you could help me get some."  
  
"Yeah i'll work on it but i have a mission today."  
  
"What kind of mission?"  
  
"Me and the team have to go in on foot to the main base on venom."  
  
"What?Why?"  
  
"Its the only way to destroy the ship that killed 80 of your fighters and hundreds more."Fox said.  
  
"But your not trained for that."  
  
"I know but pepper thinks we can handle it."  
  
"Well good luck and don't forget about my fighters."  
  
"Okay bye?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bill hung up and threw himself onto the bed.He sighed.  
  
Chapter6:The Threat  
  
A computer resercher at Cornaria com station 1 was playing a game of solitaire on the computer when a message beamed in.A lions face appeared on the screen.The resercher saw the venomain uniform and clicked the record button.The recorded message played back for the resercher.  
  
"This is a message from venom to cornaria.We want 50 of your best scientists by the time two days are up or we will strike cornaria with a force never before used by venom,a secreat weapon capble of doing much damage.We will give you a demonstration of this power at exactly 10:30 am.Just a reminder that this is only a fraction of our weapons real power."  
  
The resercher looked at the screen in shock.It was 10:25 right now and he had only 5 minites to relay the message to general pepper.He clicked the relay button and typed in the coordinates,he hit send and instantaniously the message reached pepper.  
  
Peppers laptop beeped.  
  
"oh must be a message."He clicked play.  
  
He watched in complete utter horror as he realized he only had 3 minites before the so called demonstration.  
  
"Oh my gods."He managed to say.  
  
He yelled to his radar manager and told him to check all airspaces for a venom presance.And sure enough he saw 1224 as a little blip on the screen.He didn't manage to launch any missles before the attack,just 30 seconds later the small town was reduced to rubble.It would be 5 hours before anyone found the town.  
  
Chapter7:Mission under way  
  
The team was gearing up for their misson to venom.It was to be a new exiting field for the team to work in.But it had its disadvantages like increased hazards and odds of getting captured skyrocket.They Had recieved the message from pepper and were to follow the 1224 back to venom out of their radars range.The mission seemed simple enough:1st you follow the 1224 2nd you land ships in desert and sneak into base 3rd you avoid being noticed and self destruct 1224 using computer.3 steps sure it seemed simple but in reality it would be much harder than they could ever imagine.They did preflight checks and waited for permission to leave the base.Their arwings hovered just in front of the giant opening.  
  
"Starfox team you have permission to leave,good luck."The official said.  
  
"Leaving at 11:05AM thanks."Fox said.  
  
Their arwings boosted up and blasted into the atmosphere,they locked on to the GreatFoxes coordinates in orbit and autopiloted their way to it.There was a blast of air as the ships broke the atmosphere at the speed of sound.They docked and went to the control room for pre mission breifings.Rob opened a connection with General Pepper and the team saluted him.  
  
"Sir awaiting orders."Fox said.  
  
"Your orders are follow 1224 back to the base on venom but it is imperative that you stay out of their radars range.From there you will bring greatfox close to venom and launch your arwings into the atmosphere.Land in the desert and sneak into the base using matinence door b1 and b1 only."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That is the only one that is not guarded at lunchtime."You will make your way to corridor c4 and find a room labeled 1224 matinence.That is where the computer is hid,you must disable the 1224 by typing 15437945621 twice without spaces.Got me?"  
  
"Yes sir."Fox said.  
  
"All you do from there is press return and shes gone."Dismissed!"  
  
The screen turned black.Fox turned to his team.  
  
"You understood the general right?"You have to do this if something happens to me okay?"  
  
"Got it."They said.  
  
"Good lets just relax until we get there."  
  
They made their way to the lounge and sat down.  
  
Wolf O'donnel was anxious for some fights.He knew androsses plan would escalate to a large battle and he wanted another shot a fox.  
  
"I can't take it anymore i want that fox!"He yelled.  
  
"Don't worry im sure andross will give you the chance soon."Leon said.  
  
"Good i want him dead."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
Wolf opened the frig and pulled out some scotch,he amazingly gulped some down without any reaction.  
  
Leon looked a little stunned but kept his mouth shut.Wolf stopped pacing and sat down scotch in hand.It always seemed to calm him down when he drank,almost like a sedative.He took a deep breath.  
  
"isnt it wird that Cornaria hasn't retailiated at all since we started attacking?"Wolf asked.  
  
"Yeah its almost like their planning something."Leon said.  
  
"Lets hope they are i need some action."Wolf said.  
  
"We all want something to happen,the suspence is killing me."Leon said.  
  
Chapter8:Margin For Error  
  
"Were coming into range of venom."ROB said over the PA.  
  
Fox looked at the intercom then back at his team.  
  
"Lets go."He said.  
  
They put on their flight jackets and ran to the hanger.  
  
"How much time from here to the surface?"Fara asked.  
  
"About 10 minites at normal speed."Slippy awnsered.  
  
"Lets go hussle we have a time frame to fit into!"Fox ordered.  
  
They climbed into their arwings as fast as they could and turned them on.The roar of engines filled the hanger as the team launched out into space.  
  
"We can avoid radar by entering 13N 45S 53E and 23W into our autopilot."Fox explaned.  
  
Their ships swiched to automatic pilot and they flew right past radar and over the barren soil.They slowed down to a hover and set their ships down.  
  
"Guys,before we do this i have to warn you that the margin for error here is non existant.If you so much as trip one sensor the place will light up like a christmas tree."Fox explained.  
  
"Got you fox."Falco said.  
  
"Me too."Fara said.  
  
"Us too."Peppy and slippy said.  
  
"Good, now move out."  
  
They climbed out of their ships and walked up to the top of a ridge overlooking the base.  
  
"Huge isn't it?"Fara asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah its like a...well its not like anything i've ever seen."Fox said.  
  
"So which direction do we go to avoid being seen?"  
  
"Guys listen up,we go far left in long arc shap to Matanace B1 okay?"  
  
"Right."They said.  
  
"This way."Fox lead.  
  
They slowly and caushiously walked over the ridge and as far left as the thought nesassary.They walked low and appraoched the B1 room.As Pepper said it was unguarded and looked easy to get into.The snuck up to the door and fox slowly opened it and they walked inside.  
  
Fox wispered,"Be quiet and follow me.Don't hit anything."  
  
They complied and followed fox into a small tight hallway.  
  
"Wheres Corridor C4?"Asked falco.  
  
"About ten doors up and to the left."Fox said.  
  
They traveled up farther and farther until they reached the tenth door.It was unlabeled.  
  
"Huh?it was supposed to say C4 on it."Peppy said.  
  
"i know,it must have wore off over time."  
  
But that was a mistake that would cost them.They would not realize the mistake until it was to late.  
  
"Lets try it.He did say room ten right?"Peppy asked.  
  
"I think so."Fox said.  
  
"What do you mean you think so?"That is important information!"He wispered.  
  
"sorry lets do it."  
  
They opened the door and sure enough there was a corridor.But it was the wrong corridor,it was corridor A6 not C4.  
  
"I guess this is C4."Falco said.  
  
"Its weird,their is no guards around and no sighs of any kind."Fara said.  
  
"The guards are on lunch break and i have no idea about the sighs."Fox said.Its just three doors ahead."  
  
They walked up to door number three and slowly opened it.Suprisingly it was empty,Nothing but 4 walls a floor and a cieling.  
  
"What?"Slippy said.  
  
"This is rediculous where is the computer?"  
  
"I don't know but its really odd."Peppy said.  
  
"I have an idea,lets split up.Fara Falco and Slippy,and Me and Peppy."Fox said.  
  
"Good idea,we'll cover more ground that way."Peppy agreed.  
  
They split up and decided to check all the suspicious rooms.Fox and Peppy went down another corridor alltogether and checked there.The rest kept looking in the same corridor.  
  
"Hey fox?Lets check that room with the bigger door."  
  
"That one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They again slowly opened the door and as soon as fox walked through and alarm roared through the base.Fox was cut off from peppy as the door sealed shut trapping fox in the large room.Fox tried to yell through the door but it was airtight.Peppy tried too.  
  
"Fox!I'll get you out don't worry."  
  
But it was all useless,fox couldn't hear him.The situaton was out of control.Guards were running so franticly that they didn't even notice the starfox team as they ran too.They ran into a unmarked room.But that was another mistake in a series of bad choices that lead to yet another problem.This time far worse than anything yet.Fox looked around at all the staring faces.To his horror they had stumbled into the lounge of the base.Four guards grabbed Fox and Peppy and pulled them into the hall.They didn't know what to do with them so they decided to check them into the prison cells.The two tried to fight the large guards but to no success.They were caught,there worst fear come true.  
  
Chapter9:Wolf Gets His Wish  
  
Andross immeadiatly got the news of the two starfox members capture and soon the other members were caught also.Andross smiled a smile that suggested 3 years of waiting over.His dream of having starfox at his cluches came true.  
  
Wolf o'donnel shocked by the news of foxes capture rushed down to the cells at once.He couldn't wait to see the look on that pathetic foxes face.He put the keycard through and the door slid open.He strolled his way happily down the rows of cells looking for the prized one.He saw Fox in one cell and almost jumped in evil happiness.He wanted fox so bad he could taste it.He walked up to the bars and looked into Fox's eyes.Fox looked up and stared a fearful but angry look into the wolfs eyes.They finnaly meet eachother in the flesh not on a comlink.Wolfs eyes told fox everything that was to come,the thought of unbearable torture flashed across his mind.Wolf looked over to a guard.  
  
"Restain this fox and bring him to T.Room2."  
  
The guard without reply opened the cell and pulled Fox out.Fox tried to struggle but the guard hit him with the handle of his pistol and he passed out.He was dragged down to the Torture Room code named T.room.He clamped fox to a horisontal table with a ajustable setting.He nodded to wolf and left the room.Wolf got close to foxes face and slapped him as hard as he could.Fox woke up with violently tried to get free of the shackles but wolf punched him across the face.  
  
"So i finnaly have you.Don't worry you'll be talking to you dad soon Fox."  
  
Fox could say nothing,not a comeback or anything.He wondered what he had done to deserve such a horrible fate.  
  
"Nothing to say?How bout any last requests before i torture you to death?"  
  
"You wouldn't keep you word if i asked."  
  
"What do you want one last look at that pathetic bitch you call a girlfreind."  
  
Fox tried to lunge at wolf but the shackles were like 4 snakes pulling him into his inevitable death.  
  
"Could i at least say goodbye to her?"Fox said without emotion.  
  
Wolf thought for a second but the awnser was clear.  
  
"No."He said coldly.  
  
Fox tried to react but it all came out as a sigh.  
  
"Lets just get it over with."  
  
"It won't be over for hours."Wolf laughed insanly.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for the next few seconds,his life flashing before his eyes.They say that a person relives his whole lifetime in a matter of seconds before he dies.It was true with fox.Thoughts of mom and dad and his sister.Then he suddenly flashed back to reality.  
  
Star.He thought.  
  
What we she think when she recieved the news that he had been killed?How would she react to such a loss?Would he be mourned like his father and mother before him?Would she blame herself?All of these questions were impossible to awnser.Wolf grabbed the lever and put the table in a vertical position.  
  
"Thats better,now i can see that ungly mug of yours in full view as i kill you."  
  
Wolf pulled out a dirty old torn suitcase and presented it to fox.  
  
"See this?I killed you dad with all the goodies in this box,like father like son."Some of the crap in this box was banned later on because it was deemed to horrible even in venoms standards."  
  
Wolf opened the case and pulled out the one device that hadn't been used in 7 years.It was long and sleek with a needle at the end.Fox saw it and knew what it was,he had heard about it from Bill.  
  
"This is my favorite device,it changes all of you best memeories into nightmares you couldn't imagine.Isn't leon a great inventor?"  
  
As much as fox was afraid of the other insterments in the box he was 10 times as scared of this one.Wolf saw foxes fear and gave him only short relief.  
  
"Don't worry i'll use this one at the end."He said evily.  
  
Foxs relief was short lived as wolf pulled out a taser and set it on 5.  
  
"This is the most commly used device here and it is also the most painful."  
  
Fox took a very deep breath and just wanted it over with.Wolf wasn't helping with this stalling.He tried to ease the fear by thinking of fara.Her beutiful always smiling face,the love she has for him.His thoughts didn't last as wolf jabbed the taser into his skin.  
  
Back in the cells the rest of the team was hearing the blood curtling screams of Fox.Fara was crying uncontrollibly and peppy tried to comfort her but the thought of her lover dieing that way just blocked all things real out of her mind.  
  
"Fara don't listen."Peppy covered her ears.  
  
"Fox!No!"She screamed.  
  
It was too much for peppy also and he cried to.Fox was like a son to him ever since James died and it all seemed so worthless now that Fox is going do die the same way.The rest of the team fell silent in the corner of the cell tears in their eyes.Falco was holding it all inside himself.Not a single tear or any other indication that he was to felling horrible.He looked over at Fara and Peppy who were letting it all come out.He wanted to cry but he didn't,he kept his pride.Slippy was also trying not tot cry but would make it up later unlike Falco.  
  
"Were next,i can't beleve it the whole starfox team gone in one day."Fara said regaining her composure.  
  
"Don't think about it,that makes it seem worse."Peppy said.  
  
Peppy tried to read foxes mind,he found it and it was worse than he imagined.He was reading thoughts of fear,anger, and absolute terror.He also senced that foxes lifeforce was slipping away.With every slice of a blade or shock of a taser.Then the thoughts stopped and so did the screams.Peppy was horrified,was fox dead.He thought.  
  
"No,how can it be?"He said.  
  
Fara started to cry and hugged peppy tightly.A tear ran down his face.  
  
"Goodbye Fox."He wispered.  
  
But fox wasn't dead.Just as wolf promised,the mind warper device was used blocking all incoming and outgoing waves.This locked out peppy and lead them all to beleve he was dead.  
  
Fox awoke to the sound of birds chirping.He was in the middle of a field.He turned his head and saw Fara and a blanket with food on it.He smiled,"Fara was awake and eating a piece of pie.She noticed fox and suddenly her face turned evil and the sky black.  
  
"So thats what you really are a spy!"She yelled evily.  
  
"How can you stant yourself when all you ever do is spy on people."  
  
"Wha..what?"  
  
"You've been spying on me since we first met and i've had enough of that!"Die!"  
  
She pulled out a pistol and shot ten holes into the fox.She laughed insanely.  
  
Flash!Another dream started.This time he was walking in the academy with fara.It was graduation day and they recieved their scores just seconds before.Fara was not happy and Fox couldn't tell why."  
  
"Fara whats wrong?"  
  
She turned to him and gave him a icy glare.Fox was sensing that she was mad at him.  
  
"What did i do?"He asked cashiously.  
  
"What did you do?!What did you do!?you slept with that girl you were talking with last night wern't you?"  
  
"What?No!i would never do that.I love you."  
  
"Sure you say that now but you started to not say it 2 weeks ago."  
  
"It was all the pressure from school i couldn't handle it."  
  
She wasn't beleving a word he said.And because this was supposed to be a nightmare she pulled out a gun.Fox had no idea that it wansn't real.Just another side effect of the device.  
  
"You should die for what youve done."  
  
"No fara please i didn't do anything.Don't shoot me!"  
  
She just looked at Fox.The last thing he saw was a long barel of the pistol.  
  
The dreams were tearing forxes brain apart.Everything went black.  
  
Wolf looked at the ravaged foxes body and decided to let fox suffer from his wounds.He called up the guard and asked him to take fox away.He did so without emotion.The guards were trained not to react emotions on duty.The team saw a door open and foxes limp body being dragged in to their cell.The guard dropped him and left them alone.  
  
"Is he dead?"Fara asked.  
  
Peppy checked his pulse."No but he got close."  
  
Fara knelt beside him and stroked foxes arm."Fox?"  
  
He didn't move or respond in any way.Fara lightly shook him but he still didn't move.  
  
"Whats wrong?"She asked.  
  
"Hes out cold.We'll have to wait for him to wake up.Time passed quickly with all of the adrenaline that was flowing in their blood.By the time fox woke up the team was sleeping exept for Fara.She was wimpering lightly.Fox heard this but couldn't really move.  
  
"Fara?"He said weakly.  
  
She looked startled and rushed over to him.  
  
"Yes fox?"  
  
"im not going to make it home."  
  
"don't say that,you'll be fine."She assured him  
  
"I love you."He said.  
  
"Please fox don't say that we will get you out of here."  
  
Peppy woke up and saw them talking.  
  
"fox you okay?"He asked  
  
"That you peppy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"im a dead man already."i can feel it happening ,every second i slip closer to death."  
  
Peppy knew he was right.Fox had a slim chance of living.  
  
"This may be goodbye in a few hours."Fox said.  
  
Fara leaned closer to him and kissed his bruised cheek."Everything will be fine."  
  
Fox began a light wimpering cry."Im scared."He said.  
  
Then he passed out.Something was happening to him.He was in a large room with blank walls.Then it hit him.Peppy had visions all the time of James and Vixy.A vision was like a way to talk to the dead.A telapathic person could do it anytime he wanted but a regular person had to be called on by the dead.A figure appeared and fox stood there like stick.It was his father.  
  
"Dad?"He said shocked.im i dead?"  
  
"no you are having a vision with me."He smiled.  
  
"Why now and not before?"  
  
"It didn't seem right,it does now though."  
  
"Does this mean im going to die?"  
  
"No this is just a warning that you have to stay alive.You have a girlfreind who is perfect for you and a whole life ahead of you."  
  
Fox regained his composure and hugged his dad tightly.  
  
"I missed you."He said teary eyed.  
  
"i was always there."  
  
Fox looked into his dads eyes."What do i have to do to get out of this situation?"  
  
"Just use your instincts and you will be fine."  
  
"But my body is almost in pieces how do i protect myself?"  
  
"i can't tell you.Its up to you."  
  
"don't worry you'll see me get wife and kids and live on i have a plan."  
  
"good use it."He smiled.Its time for me to go."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Bye my son."He said as he faded away.  
  
Fox awoke with Fara and peppy staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was that a vison you were having?"Peppy asked.  
  
"Yes with James."He smiled.  
  
"What did he say?"Fara asked.  
  
"Just the basic you've got to live on speech."  
  
Fox tried to get up and found the power to do so.He stood weakly and leaned against the bars of the cell.  
  
"im getting out of here."He wispered to himself.  
  
Chapter10:Rescue?  
  
General Pepper was worried about the team.They should have acomplished their mission hours ago but it didn't seem to happen that way.Pepper was running through the mission plans again and again until he found some type of error in it.He placed his finger on the spot where the computer should be.He thought for a second and then it hit him.C4 was 11 doors up and the computer was 6 doors up not 3.A critical computer error in the planning.Starfox really traveled down A6 and into a empty room not the computer room.The general aussumed that they got lost and were found and captured.  
  
"Secratary,call Bill Grey for me."General said.  
  
"Yes general."She responded.  
  
The phone dialed through and Bill awnserd."Hello?"  
  
"This is general pepper.Im afraid we hae some bad news."  
  
Bill shifted the phone in hand and asked,"What is it?"  
  
"Starfox has been captured."  
  
The words hit him like a ton of bricks and he stumbled back into his chair phone in hand.  
  
"Whats their status?"Bill asked.  
  
"We honestly don't know."  
  
"We've got to do something."  
  
"We need to learn what their status is before we can go just incase we got and their dead already."  
  
Bill shuddered at the though of that."How?"  
  
"We call them."  
  
"Call them?Will they respond?"  
  
"Hopefully yes but im not sure if they will accept a trade."  
  
"We'll just have to try it."Should i be with you in the planning stages?"  
  
"Yes come as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir i'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
General hung up.He thought about Fox.What would they do to him?What would wolf do to him?He would make Fox's life a living hell and then send him there later.He sighed.  
  
"Shit."He wispered.  
  
Chapter11:Andross does his share of torturing  
  
"So how did he react to the torturing?"Andoss asked.  
  
"He screamed horribly and i loved every minite of it."Wolf smiled.  
  
"Good,mind if i have my turn?"  
  
"No go right ahead i'll watch."  
  
Andross smiled evily and carried a black suitcase with him into the hall.The guards in the hall smiled at him when they saw the case.They knew what he was going to do.He approached the cell and looked at fox.Fox looked so scared that he almost screamed.Andross smiled and started to drag him out of the cell.Fara lunged on him and they hit the floor.  
  
"Fara no!"Fox screamed.  
  
Andross punched her and she fell back into the cell.Fox tried his hardest to retaliate but the wounds seemed to suck all his strength.  
  
"No leave me alone."Fox pleaded.  
  
Andross kicked him in the stomach.He groaned and fell silent.Fara crawled back into the cell.  
  
"Fox!No!"She cried.  
  
"Fara i love you!"Fox said as the door closed.  
  
The team looked all teary eyed and felt sorry for fox.He was loosing his life and much more.Fara was loosing the one thing that ment most,fox.  
  
Andross set fox up on a table and grinned evily at him.  
  
"You tell your dad to fuck off when you see him."  
  
"You fucking bastard how can you be so evil!"Fox yelled.  
  
Andross punched him as hard as he could and fox yelled in pain.  
  
"So i want information and your going to give it me.If you tell the truth i'll let you live another day."  
  
"Eat shit!"  
  
Andross looked at fox angrily and pulled out a taser.He pushed onto foxes chest.  
  
"Ahhhhh please stop!"  
  
Andross stoped to let fox talk."What are you doing here?"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
The pain started as andross used the taser again.  
  
"Okay i'll talk!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"im here to destroy 1224."  
  
"Why did general pepper send you?"  
  
"He said it would broaden our field of work."  
  
"do you want to marry that Fara Pheonix?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"awnser the qustion!"Andross said as he used the taser.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh--yes i love her very much!"Fox screamed.  
  
Fara was hearing the whole thing.She was horrified at the screams and yells.  
  
"Do you wish to live to see that day come!?"  
  
"Yes!"He screamed in pain.  
  
Andross let up on the taser and fox breathed hard.  
  
"Then tell me why you agreed to a mission you wern't ready for?"  
  
"Because im stupid and i put my whole team in danger by saying yes."  
  
"good,i'll let you live for now and expect this again tommarow."  
  
Fox groaned as he was let loose of the shackles.Andross caried his limp body back to the cell and simply dropped him in it.Fara rushed up to him and made him as comfortable as posible in the harsh cell condisions.  
  
"Is it true what you said in there?"Fara asked.  
  
Fox looked up in pain but sure enough was embarrassed."Yes i did,all of it."  
  
Fara kissed him on the cheek."I love you."She said.  
  
Fox suddenly felt dizzy and weak.He looked up at fara in a dazed trance.  
  
"I don't feel right."  
  
"Whats wrong?"She asked worriedly.  
  
"I-i d-don't--"He passed out.  
  
"Fox?Fox?"She checked his pulse.It was fading.  
  
"No please."She said.  
  
Peppy understood her cry and went to tend to fox.He checked his pulse.It was gone.  
  
"No!Fox!"Peppy started CPR.  
  
He continued for several seconds and then started giving breaths.Fara was stroking his face and begging him to wake up."Fox i love you"she said.  
  
As a miracle Fox started breathing and his body relaxed.Peppy let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall.Fara tried to wake fox.  
  
"Fox wake up."  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes."Huh?What?"  
  
"Its okay,your okay."  
  
Fox looked over at peppy."Thanks"  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Your the only one who knowes CPR."  
  
"Oh."Peppy smiled.  
  
"Do you think pepper has realized our problem yet?"Fox asked.  
  
"Im not sure about him,he may not do anything."Peppy said.  
  
Fox sighed and looked fearful.He looked into the ceiling and cursed."Damn!"  
  
Chapter12:Rescue Plan  
  
Bill Grey sat in Peppers office discussing the rescue plan.Bill shifted position.  
  
"How do we get to venom without a huge battle?"He asked.  
  
"We simply go in like starfox does."Pepper said."We fly you and another into the base and you get them out."  
  
"But isn't that how they were captured?"Bill asked skepticly.  
  
"Yes but i've got it figured out this time."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My computer origonally made mistakes in planning but now i've checked it 3 times over."He said confidently.  
  
"When do we leave and who is my teammate on the mission?"  
  
"1 hour and ive arranged someone special to go in with you."  
  
"Who?"Bill asked.  
  
"Star McCloud."  
  
"Star?How did you contact her?"He asked smiling.  
  
"I did some reserch and found a number of a freind of hers."  
  
"Oh."Bill was lost in thought.How did she take the news?"He asked calmly.  
  
Pepper looked at the floor for a second then awnsered."She took it hard,she thinks hes not coming back this time."  
  
"Were all wondering if thats true."Bill said.Where is she?"  
  
"she'll be arriving shortly."  
  
The PA sounded."General?There is is Star McCloud asking for permission to enter."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thanks general."  
  
Stars beutiful Arctic pulled into the hanger and docked.She climbed out of the cockpit.She glanced at her surruoundings and walked for the door.She opened it and headed for the generals office.She had the GreatFox memorized from head to toe.She walked in and saw Bill.  
  
"Hi!How you doing?"  
  
"Fine."He awnsered happily.  
  
They hugged lightly and took their seats.  
  
"So whats the plan?"Star asked.  
  
"Here."Pepper handed her the plan.  
  
She read it over carefully and threw it on the floor.  
  
"That is a crap plan.I've got a better one."  
  
Pepper fumed."What!?I spend hours on that!"  
  
"You expect us to sneak in that way!We'd be caught in a second!"Star snapped.  
  
Peppers face got red and Star knew she'd hit a nerve."You are just like your brother!Your rebelous and follow orders when you feel like it!You just show it more."  
  
Star yawned and looked at the general."Thanks."She said happily.  
  
For a second Pepper looked like he was going to explode but quickly calmed himself.  
  
"Whats your plan then."He said sarcasticly.  
  
She looked at him with a worried face.  
  
Fox was resting as comfortable as anyone could be in a 8x6 foot cell.Fara was staring nerviously at the door leading to TRoom2.She knew she might by next and that scared her more than anything in lylat.She heard footsteps approaching from behind the door.Her body tightened and she started sweating.Fox noticed this and was wondering if that was andross coming to get her.He looked at the door with intense eyes and then the footsteps stopped.They both relaxed and went back to what they were doing.Fara was about to do something else when the door opened.She looked in horror as Andross come into full view.He looked at her with informing eyes and she trembled.He opened the cell and reached for her.At this point the whole team was watching in horror.But peppy had had enough of it.He stood in front of Fara.  
  
"Take me."  
  
Fox looked at him in shock but said nothing.  
  
"Fine then,She can wait."Andross grinned evily.  
  
He took Peppy away and left Fara there.She stared silently at the cold metal door.Fox looked at her and moved closer until he sat next to her.She looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?"He asked.  
  
"No,no im not."  
  
He put his arm around her despite the pain."It'll be alright they'll come for us soon."  
  
"How are you so sure?"She asked.  
  
Fox looked at the filthy concrete floor."Im not."He said disassuringy.  
  
"I think their thinking up a plan now."She said.  
  
"I hope so."Fox said.  
  
"So whats your plan then?"Pepper said again sarcasticly.  
  
"Uh..um we'll just make it up as we go."She said nerviously.  
  
Bill looked at the two arguing and couldn't help but smile.But he almost jumped up as Pepper exploded in rage.Bill knew he couldn't help it,not with all thats going on.Star looked up in fear at the general.He was speaking so fast that she couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"Do i make myself clear!?"He yelled.  
  
"Crystal."She said.  
  
"And whos plan will you use?!"  
  
"Yours sir."  
  
"Thats right."He said calming himself.  
  
Star gave Bill a (What the hell was that!)Kind of look.He glanced at her unknowingly.Pepper looked at the two.  
  
"You leave in one hour,Dismissed."  
  
They nodded and walked out together.The door shut.  
  
"You know better than to piss Pepper off like that."Bill said.  
  
Star just rolled her eyes.Bill smiled."We should get ready."He said.  
  
"Good idea."She responded.  
  
They walked to their lockers and picked up their flight suits.They seperated and walked into the mens and womans locker rooms.They came out and met up in the hangar.It was 10 minutes to launch and they waited for permission to leave.  
  
"Lets get in our ships so we can leave the second permission is granted."Star suggested.  
  
"okay."Bill said.  
  
They climbed in their ships and waited.  
  
Bill opened his com,"This is Grey One asking for permission to take off from GreatFox?"  
  
"Go ahead and good luck."The com man said.  
  
"Thanks."They said.  
  
Bill and Star took off into space.They had a 2 hour flight ahead of them.  
  
"I hope the're all right."Star said.  
  
"Me too.I hope Fox is okay."  
  
Star looked down at the floor of the cockpit."I can't feel him."Hes not talking to me mentally and i can't even feel his presance anywhere."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"usually i can feel him from venom or anywhere in lylat,now its like hes-- "Star paused.  
  
Bill looked into the vid screen at Star."Dead?"He added.  
  
"Yeah."She said sadly.  
  
A tear came to her eye and she looked away.Bill felt it too and felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him.He snifled.They both managed to hold back their true emotions.  
  
"Maybe he can't reach you either?"  
  
"I hope so.I miss him and hes only been gone a day and a half."Star said.  
  
"I just hope i can talk to him again."Bill added.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Chapter13:1224 and Rescue!  
  
The venomain warship circled around a satalite.It aimed and fired.The satalite burst into 50 pieces and cornarias communication was terminated.This prohibited all communication on the west side of the planet until another satalite came into range.Down on cornaria General Pepper was fuming.He had a huge problem with 1224 and he could do nothing to stop it.He banged his fist on his desk and kicked his chair over sideways.  
  
"God Dammit!"Why can't Andross just give up!?"He yelled to himself.  
  
He stormed out of the room and went down into the bar.He took a seat and ordered a big 32oz bottle of beer.He drank it down and set the bottle down hard almost cracking the bottle.He noticed people looking at him and that pushed him over the edge.  
  
"What are you people looking at!?"Get back to work!"  
  
They all hurried and went back to their command posts mumbling under their breath.Pepper looked around angrily and shot a look at the bartender.He put his hands up in a (what did i do?)manner.Pepper glared at him and he walked away silently.He regained his composure and walked down the hall.He calmly walked into the control room and asked a question.  
  
"When will we have communications access again?"  
  
"In about 30 minutes,sir."  
  
"Thank you and when you get access call me."  
  
"Okay general."The com officer replied.  
  
Pepper looked at the static filled vid screens and slowly walked out into the hall.He sighed and walked back into his office.He picked up his chair and sat down.The phone was useless because it all ran on satalite dishes which require a satalite.(Duh).He stared into the window on the far left of the room.Cornaria City spread across the landscape.Huge skyscrapers and small apartment buildings riddled the land like individual greatness.He smiled and marveled at the wonder which is Cornaria City.The window to the universe as some called it.He slowly fell asleep.  
  
Bill and Star approached macbeth.Venom could be seen in the distance.It was a mass of pollution and filth that needed to be saved.The only hope to do that was to end the war and gain venom as a alliance owned planet.Cornarian sciantists were thinking up ways to clean its air and water for years.It was only a matter of time before it was restored to its natural self and it loses its horrid name.They passed macbeth and watched it go by.  
  
"Did you ever notice how 1 side of lylat is clean and the other is dirty and polluted?"Bill said.  
  
"Yeah,i live on titania so i see alot of barren wasteland."Star responded.  
  
"Why do you live there?"He asked confused.  
  
Star glared at him through the vid screen."Hey!I live in a beutiful den and its perfect in everyway."  
  
"I doubt theres anything pretty on that planet."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"Star asked.  
  
"No but i just can't imagine anything even remotely pretty on that barren wasteland you call home."  
  
Star fumed and shut off the vid screen.She smiled and thought,"Bill can't critisize me now."  
  
Bill stared at venom and sighed."Im coming."He said.  
  
He felt eager to get to venom.He wanted to help starfox out as fast as possible.He wondered if they were too late or if a team member were dead.Bill cringed at the thought of that.He mentally prepared himself for any bad newsthat would come before he left for the mission.He knew that the chances of a tragety were growing by every minute that went by.Venom was approaching fast and it grew in size dramaticly.They prepared and turned on their coms.  
  
"Here we go,remember peppers plan."Star said.  
  
"Im ready lets go get them out of there."Bill said confidently.  
  
Star got a worried face and watched as they entered the green thick atmosphere.She saw the base and picked a landing spot.  
  
"Over there."She said pointing to a spot over the ridge.  
  
They flew side by side and landed next to the enormous ridge of sand and dust.They climbed out and walked to the top of the ridge.They observed the hangar and the doors on the side of the compound.  
  
"How about the one the team used to get in?"Bill asked.  
  
"No its too dangerous.They probably have full time guards there now."We should use A8."  
  
"Yeah,its not guarded and its got a direct route to the cells."  
  
"Great we'll enter there."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
They slowly climbed over the ridge and towards door A8.They ran up to it and pulled the handle.  
  
"Unlocked good."Star said quietly.  
  
She pulled it open and they walked in and behind some crates.The looked for any sigh of people and didn't find one.  
  
"This is working out perfectly."Bill pointed out.  
  
Star nodded and they ran up to the prison area.They searched for the correct cell and found it.Peppy was back in and Fox was regaining his strength to an extent.The team didn't notice them until Star tapped on the bars.Fox looked up.He sat in shock for a second then awnsered suprised.Star quieted him before he spoke.  
  
"Bill?Star?What are you doing here?"He wispered.  
  
"Here to save your ass from that psycho ape."Bill said.  
  
The rest of the team got up with the exeption of Peppy and helped him up.He groaned and looked at Star and Bill.  
  
"Whats going on?"He managed to blurt out.  
  
"We were sent by general pepper to get you out."Star said.Wait while i turn off the door locks.Star fumbled with her tool kit and messed with the door locking mechanism.It made a click and popped open.She smiled.They all helped Peppy and Fox to get out of the cell.Fox groaned in pain as his torn skin streched as he got up.He felt faint.  
  
"You okay?"Star asked.  
  
"Yeah i'll be fine."He responded.  
  
Star glared at him.  
  
"Im really okay it just hurts."Fox explained.  
  
She belived his claim but wan't so sure.She helped Fox stand up strait and they started to walk with the team.  
  
"Stop right there!"A voice called out.  
  
Slippy looked up.It was Andross pointing a gun at them.  
  
"You thought we wouldn't notice your little scheme?"We knew you were here the second you entered the atmosphere."Andross boasted.  
  
"We didn't expect to just walk in and out either."Bill said angrilly.  
  
Andross pointed the gun directly at Bill.His eyes widened and he took a couple steps away from the group.Bills hands started slowly for his gun but andross noticed and stopped him.  
  
"uh uh."He said.Throw the gun on the ground slowly."  
  
Bill picked his gun out of his holster and dropped it to the floor.He kicked it and it skittered to andross.  
  
"Now put your hands up!"Andross yelled.  
  
Bill complied and looked at andross with a fearful hate look.They team was watching this and wondered what it was all about.She pulled out her gun slowly and pointed it at andross.He noticed and pointed it at her too.They seperated from the group and looked at eachother hatefully.  
  
"Put the gun down now!"Ster yelled.  
  
Andross grinned and shot the gun out of her hand as quick as the eye can see.Star stood in shock and horror as Andross pointed his gun back at her ready to shoot.Bill saw and rudhed as fast as he could in front of Star.The laser went into his body and he flew back from the close range shot.He slumped down the wall and looked up at Fox.Fox despite the pain rushed over to his freind.He looked into Bills eyes.He saw fear.  
  
"Bill?"  
  
Bill looked him in the eyes."Your the best freind i ever had."He said.  
  
Fox felt a tear come to his eye."Bill please?Don't let this happen."  
  
Bill looked down at his wound.Blood had saturated his clothes and he felt faint.He looked up at fox again.Fox took off his shirt and layed bill down.He took off bills shirt and pressed his own over the wound.He snifled and looked at Bill again.  
  
"Your going to be okay buddy."  
  
Bill started to stare off at the ceiling and he passed out.Fox checked his pulse.It was still there.He put more pressure on the wound and looked up at Andross who was smiling evily.  
  
"Stupid dog."  
  
Fox looked at him with rage and jumped at him.The gun skittered across the floor and they wrestled around on the floor.Star tended to bill and kept him alive with soothing words and her medical expertise.Andross got one hand free and clamped it down on Fox's neck.He gasped for air and tried hitting Andross but his weak condition prevented any help.Slippy noticed the gun and picked it up.He knew he had to take a chance by doing what he was about to do.He aimed carefully and shot.The laser hit Andross on the back of the head but slippy hadn't noticed that it was on stun and he lived.Fox coughed and sputered until he could breath normally again.He rushed over to Bill and Star.She had him bandaged up and was trying to wake him.He was uncounscious.Falco and Star picked him up and walked down the hall.Slippy and Fara carried Peppy and Fox weakly walked behind them.They reached the door and walked into the windy desert of venom.They slowly climbed up the unstable ridge and next to their ships.Bill and Peppy were placed into the Weapons bay of Star's Arctic.Star climbed in and took off.Slippy,Falco,and Fara went over to their arwings and took off.Fox left his arwing and climbed into the Grey One.He started up the engines and took off behind the rest of the team.Guards poured out of the venoman base to find them gone off into space.The GreatFox had entered Orbit and was waiting for the rescue mission to end.The team docked their ships and Star climbed out of her cockpit and opened the weapons bay.2 guards helped her remove the injured comrades.They were rushed out the door and into MedBay.Fox climbed out of his cockpit and ran to the door.  
  
Fox ran down the hall and saw Bill being rushed through the door.He came in behind them and followed Bill into the ER.The GreatFox was fully equipped for surgury.The doctors took off the bandages and sprayed disinfectant on the wound.The doctors gave bill some sedatives so he wouldn't wake up.They continued to try to stop the bleeding and it was starting to work.Star looked away and sat down.She looked nervious and Fox sat down next too her.  
  
"You okay?"He asked.  
  
"Im scared for Bill."  
  
"Me too but he'll make it."  
  
She hugged him and cried.She was very close to bill.The three of them had been freinds since the 4th grade.He tried to comfort her but he too felt sad.He glanced over at Peppy.He was looking fine exept for a few cuts and bruises.Fox guessed he would be flying again in 6 weeks.The doctors had stopped bills bleeding and the doctor walked up to Fox.  
  
"Mr.McCloud?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bill is doing fine now.He should live and recover fully.I guess maybe 3 months."  
  
"Yes,thanks for all your help."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Star was listening carefully and was reliefed when she heard the news.She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled lightly.Fox smiled back and went over to where Fara was.She was looking around like she was looking for something.Fox came up to her and she smiled.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wondered where you were.Is bill okay?"  
  
"Yeah the doctor said he'd recover in 3 months."  
  
"Oh good," She yawned,"I think i'll go to bed."  
  
"I need to get myself looked at."  
  
"Okay see ya later."  
  
She walked off down the hall.Fox walked up to a nearby doctor.He looked at Fox and motioned him to lay down.  
  
"Its not really that bad."Fox said.  
  
"Yes you've lost alot of blood and you need rest."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes.He saw a box of big sticky patches and he took one out.He started to put it of a cut.  
  
"Hey!What are you doing?Put that down!"The doctor yelled.  
  
"What?Why?"  
  
"We need to disinfect those first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The doctor sprayed stuff on the cuts and it stung.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Its not that bad."The doctor explained.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He continued to spray each and every cut and bandaged them up.  
  
"You should really get some rest."  
  
"Can i at least do it in my quarters?"  
  
"Yeah if thats more comfortable for you."  
  
Falco and Slippy walked up and looked at Fox.  
  
"You okay?"Asked Falco.  
  
"Yeah its just some cuts and bruises."  
  
"You really looked bad up on venom.I'd thought it might get worse."  
  
"It was bad up there.I was almost dead up until Peppy helped me with my wounds."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"Asked Slippy.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you going to sleep or something?"  
  
"Yeah i thought i was going to get some sleep and decide what to do in the morning."  
  
"Do you think Andross is dead?He was shot."Slippy said.  
  
"I hope so but i thought that maybe he wasn't dead."He was still breathing."  
  
"I think the gun was on stun when i shot it.I didn't pay any attention i just shot him."  
  
"Thanks for getting him off me Slip."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Fox yawned."Im so tired."  
  
"See ya later Fox?"  
  
"Yeah when i sleep 24 hours strait."Fox joked.  
  
They all laughed and they walked away.Fox smiled and got up.He limped over to the door.His body was stiffer than ever before.He groaned and walked to his quarters.He undressed and put on his sleeping clothes.He climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The End  
  
-Nick Laho  
  
*Venom Warship 1224 is mine and can't be used by anyone.Why would you even want to right?All characters exept Star McCloud are copyright Nintendo.Star McCloud is Kay Twilights character used without permission.Ooops.* 


End file.
